


Tangled So Softly

by SensitiveOrange



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Young Love, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensitiveOrange/pseuds/SensitiveOrange
Summary: In which Amity feels awkward during their first time cuddling together.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 306





	Tangled So Softly

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on the spur. sorry for any mistakes!

“Are.. are you sure this is okay?” 

“Course! C’mere.” 

Amity gasps as Luz’s arms wrap around her middle and pull her closer, blushing at how soft and soothing the embrace was. She closes her eyes to accommodate, breathing slowly and steadily, their bodies molding together until there was no space left between them. 

A moment or two passes before a quiet whimper has Luz’s eyes peeling open and darting down to the angel in her arms, voice lilted and heavy with concern, “Hey.. what’s the matter?” 

“Am.. am I doing this wrong?” Unlike Luz whose limbs were comfortably slack and draped around her waist, Amity’s arms were rigid and stuck at her sides, unmoving and unsure of where to go. 

She’s never been cuddled before. 

A giggle catches Amity off guard and has her blushing even redder, “Are you kidding me? This is perfect.” Luz reassures, planting a kiss to Amity’s forehead which makes her keen.

She never liked the concept of being vulnerable.. not after Luz came around and into her life - showing her that it was okay to feel and okay to experience emotions, including things such as her own insecurities - thoughts that started overwhelming her ever since the two began to officially date and having her worry about the littlest of things. 

“Seriously?..” Amity asks halfheartedly and feels herself slump in Luz’s hold, “I’m just- I just feel awkward and this is all new and...”

A shush has her quieting and Luz instinctively tightens her hold on Amity, letting Amity feel her love unyielding and firm. Amity’s eyes shut for a moment and flutter open seconds later when Luz speaks up again, “I’ve got you.. okay? You don’t need to worry about a thing, Amity. Take all the time you need..” 

Amity blink backs unshed tears.

Luz’s words are so soft-spoken and loving and Amity can’t help but feel every nerve in her body tingle with adoration, chest buzzing with a joy incomprehensible for the girl holding her close against her chest. Why did she even worry in the first place? Luz is perfect, she thinks, so, so perfect. Her chest floods with relief as she exhales slowly, eyes starting to droop with exhaustion.

With a brief nod, Amity now settles into the intimacy of the moment, and hesitantly raises her arms and snakes them around Luz’s waist, tucking her face away into the junction between Luz’s neck and shoulder.

Another kiss is placed to the top of Amity’s head because Luz wants to make sure that she knew that she was safe, and that they had all the time in the world to get used to feelings like this, moments tangled so closely to one another. Luz shudders when she feels the warmth of Amity’s breath against her skin, heart pausing before it begins to race at the words that went straight into her ear and shot her like a cupid’s arrow to the chest.

“I love you..” 

Luz loves her too. She loves her with every fibre of her being and she intended on letting her know that forever. 

“Me too. Goodnight, Amity.” She threads a hand through Amity’s hair and plays with the soft, emerald strands, the delicate sensation sending pleasurable shivers down Amity’s spine and lulls her into that familiar darkness of sleep in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is highly welcomed.


End file.
